Forever Loving You
by Kags4Ever
Summary: I am going to put this story up for adopton, I have neglected this story for too long and I feel bad. If anyone is interested please pm me. Thank you
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone! This is my very first story so I'm really excited!~TeeHee~ the only reason I posted it here is cuz my friends started bugging me about putting ot up so...here it is! ^_^ So PLZ R&R!

Disclaimer: I am sad to say that I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. ;_; But a girl can dream...

**Forever Loving You**

By: Kags4Ever

**~Chapter One~**

Kagome Higurashi was now 19 years old. For five years she has been traveling back and forth through time to Feudal Era Japan. She met InuYasha and all her other friends while traveling in this time to find the Shikon shards that _she _somehow managed to shatter. _Stupid crow youkai._

At the moment she was sitting near a stream just outside of Edo. As she pets Kirara, she thinks about her life and how so much has changed from her everyday normal teenage life to her now hectic jewel shard hunting quest. How she mange to be the _lucky_ one to end up falling down the well and to this time she will never know.

She continued to reflect her life when she heard a noise behind her. She turned to see Sesshoumaru walking towards her.

**~~Flashback~~**

Kagome and the others were sitting in a clearing as they took a lunch break from traveling back to Kaede's village. She listened as InuYasha and Shippo were next to the fire fighting over the last fish. She,Sango and Miroku were on the opposite side of them eating with a napping Kirara next to them.

"It's mine ya' little twerp!" yells InuYasha.

"That's no fair! You got to have it last time!" whines an angry Shippo.

"To bad." Replied InuYasha after whacking Shippo on the head.

"Sniff..sniff….KAGOME! He hit me again!"

"InuYasha! SIT BOY!" CRASH! "What have I told you about hitting Shippo? He's only a child." She scolded while carrying Shippo who sticks his tongue at the InuYasha shaped crater.

"Ya wittle…..upid…..damb...ecklace….frik….women…." He grumbles as he pulled himself out.

InuYasha stops his ranting and starts to growl low and pulls out Tetsaiga.

"What's wrong InuYasha?" She asked as she held Shippo closer to her.

"Sesshoumaru…!" he growls out.

"Now is that anyway to greet your sibling, little brother?" reprimand Sesshoumaru as he walked into the clearing.

The group quickly armed themselves in front of Kagome. A fully transformed Kirara next to InuYasha, growling.

"Call off your feline, taijiya; I'm not here to fight." Sesshoumaru ordered indifferently.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru!" InuYasha yells while pointing Tetsaiga at him.

"I simply seek to join our packs together to enhance our chances of finding and defeating Naraku." He replied impassively.

"The hell ya do! You probably just want to take Tetsaiga from me while my guard's down!" He yelled in response.

"InuYasha you know as well as the rest of us that he hasn't gone after Tetsaiga in almost three years now." Kagome pointed out. "Plus that's actually not such a bad idea. I think we should join with him."

"Are you crazy women? This is Sesshoumaru we're talkin about! He can't be trusted!" InuYasha argued.

"What do you guys think?" She asked the rest of the group, disregarding InuYasha's comment.

"I don't see why not. He does make a good point" Replied Miroku.

"I don't have a problem if you don't." Sango stated looking at her.

"It's settled then. Welcome to the group Sesshoumaru."

**~~End Flashback~~**

"Miko, it is time to depart." Sesshoumaru coolly stated stopping in front of her.

"Okay, Sesshoumaru, and I've told you, call me Kagome." She answers as she gets up with Kirara in her arms.

"Hn…" Was his answer as he turned around and headed back to the hut, knowing she'd follow.

'You'd think after almost four months he'd warm up to you more. Well I can't complain, he has changed since then." She sighed from behind him.

They made it back to the village quickly. She smiles as she sees Shippo and Rin playing a game she taught them.

'My sweet little Shippo…'

**~~Flashback~~**

A month has passed since Sesshoumaru joined the group. They've just got back from shard hunting a few days before. Everyone is sitting around in Inuyasha's forest doing their own thing.

Kagome is showing one of her old text books from her time to Sesshoumaru. Miroku is unconscious on the ground after being pummeled by a fuming Sango. Rin is picking flowers with Ah Un and Kirara following her. And Shippo is being chased around by an irritated InuYasha. Yup, a very typical day for the group.

"Get back here you little….!" InuYasha yelled, as he chased Shippo back and forth in the clearing.

A snickering Shippo runs as he continues to tease Inuyasha, "Na na nana na! You can't catch me!"

They continue to run in circles when InuYasha grabs him from the tail and punches him on the head.

"Ha! That's what you get you little…"

"Waaaaaaaa! MAMA! InuYasha hit me again!"

"INUYASHA!SIT BOY!"

CRASH!

"How many times do I have to tell you to not hit him! Do it again and I'll _SIT_…" CRASH! "…you till you end up on the other side of the world!" she warned.

"You okay Shippo?" She asked in a sweet voice, as she went back to her seat next to Sesshoumaru.

"Mmhu….sniff." he answered with tears in his eyes.

"Hey Shippo?"

"Yeah?"

"When did you start calling me Mama?" She asked with a small smile.

She watched as he blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He softly apologized embarrassed.

"It's okay Shippo. I'll be honored to be your Mama." She assured with a loving smile.

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

"Really."

Sesshoumaru watched the exchange with interest. "If you want to truly be the kits mother you should perform a Blood Bond with him." He suggested.

"What's that?" She asked puzzled.

"It is when a youkai creates an unbreakable connection with someone, whether human or another youkai. You exchange blood with the youkai in question through a ceremony. You would become blood related as if you yourself gave birth to him." He answers.

"Would you like to make a bond with me Shippo?" She asks looking him in the eyes.

"I'd love to be bonded to you, Mama!" he answers happily.

"Would you help us do the ceremony Sesshoumaru?" She hesitantly asks him, not sure what his answer would be.

"…. I will help you Miko. You have gained some status with me. But do know that you will experience changes because of the youkai blood overpowering your human blood."

When the ceremony was complete, Kagome's Miko ki tried to fight the intrusion but she forced them to fuse instead of fight for dominance. Her appearance changed into that of a fox youkai. Her canines elongated to sharp fangs. Her nails grew to deadly claws. Her hair grew to just above her knees with red streaks going through it and grew a tail with the same coloring. Her Sapphire eyes now had specks of green in them. She went from her small five feet to her now five foot five.

Shippo had slight changes to his appearance. His emerald eyes now had blue specks in them and his hair had black streaks through it. They both gained markings similar to Sesshoumaru's on their wrists, ankles, and hips. They also received a mark on their foreheads shaped like the completed Shikon no Tama, with a small leaf in the center.

**~~End Flashback~~**

Kagome turns and heads for Kaede's hut to collect her things. As she exits the hut, she notices Sango slap Miroku and storm off.

'Hehe…' she looks down at Kirara, 'I still can't believe she just gave you to me.'

**~~Flashback~~**

The group is in the clearing with the well training. Sango notices that Kagome seems to be having the most struggles. So she pulls her aside.

"Kagome, I want to…give you something"

"What is it Sango?" she asks confused. 'What would she want to give me?' she thinks.

"I want you to have Kirara for protection. I don't want to hear any arguing." She sternly stated.

"But…why? She's yours; you need her, not me." Kagome asks confused.

"I've noticed you've been having trouble controlling your Youkai side. I just want to make sure that you'll be safe at all times. Kirara will be able to help you if we ever got into a serious battle." She stated.

"But…are you sure? Is Kirara alright with this?" She asks as she looks down at Kirara who nods at her.

"Yes she is. I've been thinking about this for days now, and I've made up my mind. I want you to have a blood bond with her, like you did with Shippo, to ensure your safety." She answers with a unyielding look in her eyes.

"Sigh…. Okay then. I'll do it for you Sango."

**~~End Flashback~~**

"Hey wench, are ya' goin' to just stand there all day or what!" Yells an irritated InuYasha.

"I'm going, I'm going. You're so impatient InuYasha."

"Feh…"

Once out of Edo, Kagome watched as Kouga and his pack, which had joined the group a few days ago.

'With the last shards we collected the other day and Kouga's two shards, I'm sure we'll be seeing Naraku soon. I just wish this chase would be over….' Kagome thought as they began their search for Naraku.

A/N:First and foremost, I apoligize for all the flashbacks but this was the only way that I could think of to make sure the story would move along. And I know... I'm pretty much just throwing in all these last minute details into it but like I said, I want to hurry up and get to where Kagome meets the Naruto world. I didn't want it to drag.

So now that that's taken care of... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I beg you. I really want to know how you guys think of this story so far before i post the next chapter. TKS! ^_^

P.S: Please don't be shy about telling me what you really think about it and if you think there's anyway to make it better. TKS ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: … I am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!

Please don't kill me. ;_;

I know I haven't updated in a looooooooooooong time. Would you believe a serious case of writers block? ^_^,,, (heehee….hee?) I know…. I'm a fail T_T

I was woundering if any of you gus would like to give me a few ideas to help me continue the story? ?

If you don't, I understand *looks away in shame*

Well I have to go so please R&R.

Again I'm sooooo sorry


End file.
